


2018 Whumptober 1 - Stabbed

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	2018 Whumptober 1 - Stabbed

For whumptober day 1: Stabbed. Dedicated to Amy because you need Dillon whump XD

 

“Stay with me, Dillon,” Ziggy begged as he straightened up his patient who was on the ground. “I found a first aid kit and an emergency sewing kit in that guy’s stuff.”

Dillon and Ziggy were, of course, stranded outside the city. Someone who was trying to survive out there attacked them to try to get supplies. In the course of the attack, Dillon got stabbed and now Ziggy was attempting to save him.

“Get on with it then,” Dillon hissed.

Ziggy poured a bottle of alcohol onto the wound making Dillon writhe in pain.

“I need you to stop moving,” Ziggy ordered.

“It fucking hurts!”

“I know! I’ve been stabbed before too, you know.” Ziggy moved over and sat on Dillon’s legs to make him a bit more still.

He threaded up the needle and got to work, “I at least need to keep your guts inside you ‘til we get help.”

“Where are they?”

“I don’t know! I keep calling and getting no response. I’d just teleport you out of here if my morpher wasn’t screwed up.”

Ziggy glanced up and watched as Dillon blinked slowly, trying hard to keep his eyes open.

“Stay with me, Dil.”

“Mhm.”

“You can’t die on me,” Ziggy finished stitching and tied the knot. He poured more alcohol on to clean the outside before placing a bandage over it. He swung off of the black ranger. He wanted desperately to clean the blood off of the both of them but he knew it would be a pointless attempt.

Dillon shifted a bit, “Zig?”

“Yeah?”

“If I die, will you save Tenaya for me?”

“I don’t plan on letting you die.”

Dillon started to chuckle but it turned into a groan instead.

 

“Guys?” Ziggy jumped at the sound.

“Oh thank god. Dillon’s been hurt. He just passed out a few minutes ago.”

“We are on our way.”

Dillon woke to the sound of Ziggy’s heavy breathing. He slowly squinted his eyes and took in his location. A hospital? He saw Ziggy was fast asleep in the chair, still wearing blood soaked clothes.

Dillon reached a hand to his stomach and felt bandages surrounding it. He felt no pain, probably due to medicine, but he did feel a burning sensation. He got more comfortable and started drifting back to sleep, hoping that when he woke again Ziggy would be awake to greet him.


End file.
